Never Stay Over
by Megami-sama2
Summary: Gohan and his class has to spend the weekend at CC. Would this be the end of Gohan? Will Videl and his classmates learn all his secrets? Read and find out! Updated: It's not updated, just a note with a good reason for not updating!
1. Stopping Now at Capsule Corporation

M-sama: Hello! Now, I know I should be writing Trunks Goes To High School in one of my only few free time, but hey, I'm only me and I want to post this. I'm reading this fic--I just can't think of the name at the moment--and I always wanted to do something similar to it. Trust me, the other fic isn't doing the same as I am. Mine's at CC while the other one is in the woods. ^_^ Any way, I want to add **you **into my story as either a worker or student as I write my Gohan and Videl fic. 

Trunks: **reading from an index card** Please tell M-sama the name you want to be used, what you look like, dress, and act like, and anything else you think M-sama would need to know about you.

M-sama: **claps** Very good, Trunksie! Please don't ask to be a student or worker. I don't know where in the story I might need you. It'll be a surprise to both of us! Don't you like surprises?

Trunks: **grumbles** I still think this story should be about me.

M-sama: **glares** I'm determine to write Gh/V fic!

Never Stay Over

Chapter One: Stopping Now at Capsule Corporation

Gohan's life was never going to be the same again. He agreed to spend the week at Capsule Corporation to save his classmates from Vegeta. Nobody deserves Vegeta's mad ranting or anything else the saiyan prince could dish out. He watched as the bus stopped in front of the large, yellow building of Capsule Corp. Why does he have this strange idea that this weekend everything would go wrong?

Erasa squealed as she watch a young girl bound out of the building. "I can't believe it! The Bulma Briefs invited us to spend the weekend over here!"

"Calm down, Erasa!" shouted the annoyed Videl Satan. 

The blond English teacher, Ms. Beakmen, stood up. "Okay, class, remember the rules that were given to you at school. Ms. Briefs told us to leave the baggage in the other bus. She'll have someone come out and bring it up to the assign rooms." Ms. Beakmen led the way out of the bus. They waited in front of the round building where the brunette was waiting for them.

The brunette waved at the group cheerfully. "Hello, everyone. I'm Philomina Price. You can just call me Phil. My father is one of the scientist working on new inventions here at CC. Ms. Briefs will be here shortly. She's in a emergency meeting at this moment."

A loud explosion sounded on the left side of CC leaving a gaping whole in the side of the building. The students all cried out in fear as the ground rumbled and the building shook. All except Gohan who just lightly shook his head. Seconds later, a little lavender blur flew from where the explosion was heard. It headed straight towards Son Gohan and attached itself to his legs. "Save me," it yelled in a slightly terrified voice. Gohan glanced down at Trunks. As did his classmates.

"Brat!" an angry voice growled out. "I'm going to kill you! You broke the damn TV!"

Trunks lowered his ki as low as possible. _Maybe he won't find me. Maybe Gohan could distract him. _But Trunks knew nothing could stop Vegeta from his course. Not even a little of Gohan torturing.

The class backed away from the short, angry man, except Gohan and Trunks of course. Even little Phil backed away. Just because she practically lived at CC doesn't mean that that angry man didn't scare her. He scared everyone except the Briefs family and their closest friends. 

Vegeta stopped in front of Gohan. "So you're here. Isn't it enough that you come over whenever you want uninvited but you have to come over with this bunch of humans?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, hi Vegeta."

Vegeta reached down and picked his son up back the front of his shirt. "You, brat, will be sorry you were ever born! Isn't it your nap time?"

Trunks tried to kick himself out of his father's grip. "No! I'm eight years old! I don't need to take a nap! I'm the Prince of Saiyans, I don't need a nap!"

Vegeta smirked. "Since you say you don't need a nap, then you should be training right now." He threw Trunks down several feet away. He started to walk back inside CC when a human girl spoke up. 

"You can't go throwing little boys around. He might be really hurt." Videl walked to where Trunks was just getting up. Trunks, seeing this as his chance, held one of his arm and started to whimper as if he was in pain. "Just look at him, mister. You might have broken his arm! I'll teach you to pick on someone smaller than you, shortie."

Vegeta turned to still in disbelief at the girl. Gohan groan while Trunks just smirked as his newly discovered plan was playing out. Vegeta would be distracted with this little slip of a girl while he escaped. It was a pity this girl might get hurt but he was counting on Gohan saving her before his father could kill her.

"Mr. Vegeta!" shouted a red head in a business suit who was hurrying towards the group. In her hands, she held a clipboard. "Mr. Vegeta, you don't have time for a chitchat. Ms. Briefs told me you have a photo shoot in thirty minutes and you're not even ready yet."

Vegeta growled at the newcomer. "You infuriating red head woman, stop planning things for me! I told you before that I wouldn't do anything you have planned."

"Please, sir, Mr. Vegeta, I only do as I've been told. Your wife told me to schedule that in and that's what I did." Vegeta roared at her, ready to choke the life out of the woman.

"Vegeta! Don't you dare hurt her! It took me months to find a new secretary after the last three secretaries you almost killed. I'll not lose this one." Bulma calmly walked over to Vegeta and her secretary, Miss Henrietta Durrett. "Henrietta, are you okay? This brute didn't hurt you, did he?"

Henrietta shook her head. "No, ma'am. Mr. Vegeta hasn't touched me." She noticed Son Gohan standing in the sidelines. "Ah, Mr. Son, it's nice to see you again. No Goten? That's a shame. He's a cute little monster as is this little monster. Mr. Briefs, you are schedule to be in the green room with your grandparents to talk to a reporter in ten minutes."

"Rats! I was hoping you would forget about that." Then Trunks realized this wound be to his advantage. "Sorry, Dad, can't train. Reporters are waiting." Trunks took off to the green room located somewhere in one of the many hallways of CC. 

Bulma ran a finger down Vegeta's chest. "You mister, better be ready for the photo shoot. And no blowing up anything either. If I hear a word that you threaten anybody, you will be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Woman! I don't care. I'm not going to be sitting down to get my picture taken."

"Fine! Don't get your picture taken. But then you have to go with Trunks and have a little chat with that reporter."

"The reporter got to be better than that torture you have set up for me!"

Bulma smiled as if she had gotten her way but Vegeta knew she didn't. Bulma had wanted him to get his picture taken, didn't she? So why did he have a feeling that the devious red head and his wife had gotten exactly what they wanted?

After Vegeta left, Bulma turn to smile at her secretary. Miss Durrett grins back. "I told you that was the way to go. I've dealt with men like him before." She glanced back down at her clipboard. "Oh my! I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but Maser Metal's vice president is schedule for a meeting with your father in half an hour and you know how forgetful he can be."

Bulma waved Miss Durrett away. "By all means then go. We need Maser Metal to sign that contract. Could you get Mr. Dodson to go to the meeting along with Mrs. Jameson?"

"Yes, ma'am." Henrietta quickly left after that.

Bulma turn to the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Bulma Briefs and this," she said gesturing behind her, "is Capsule Corporation. I would like to welcome you are here if Phil hasn't."

Phil blushed as she remembered that she hadn't welcomed the group yet. She was so stupid! She wanted to smack herself. Wasn't welcoming the guests the first thing they taught you when you're in the touring business? She's going to fail the test and then she would never have little annoying tourist walking behind her as she showed them around CC. Maybe she could go around and help one of her friends lead the tourist around. That way she couldn't possible forget anything else. "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs but I've gotta run. See you are later, people." Phil rushed into the building to find her friend. 

"Now, although CC is a big place, I don't want anyone to get lost alone. It would be better that everyone travel in pairs or more. And since there is an even amount of students, there will be two people to each room. Please, no boy/girl arrangements. I don't want to get in trouble by your school and by your parents." Bulma reached into a pocket and took out her list of students. "Could you all pick your partners now so we can get your bags to your rooms as soon as possible?" 

The students walked around trying to find a partner to room with. Erasa and Videl were together. Erasa wouldn't have it any other way and Videl really didn't care whom she was with. Sharpener took a look around and remarked that there was no one who he wanted to room with and decided Gohan couldn't be that bad of a roommate. So Gohan ended up with Sharpener as his partner. Gohan wished there was an odd number of students just so he could have his room at CC all by himself. 

Bulma walked over to the group of four, her pen ready to write down who was with who. "Hi, Gohan. I didn't even realize you were here. I don't even bother to look at the list of students who comes and visit anymore. These must be your friends."

Gohan nodded. "This is Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl."

Bulma shook each of their hands. "Tell you what, Gohan. Since these are your friends, I'll let you have your family suite." She winked at him. "Just don't tell anyone that you have it." Bulma crossed out all four of the students' names before she walked away to talk to the other students.

"Gohan! You know Bulma Briefs and you didn't tell us," exploded Videl when Bulma was out of hearing range. 

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't ask."

Erasa ran her eyes up and down Gohan's body. "So that's the reason why you didn't bother to dress up like everyone else."

"How do you know Bulma Briefs so well, nerd-boy?"

Gohan fidget under all three of their questioning stares. "It's a long story. Bulma and my dad knew each other when they were little kids. She's like a second mother, almost."

Videl narrowed her eyes on Son Gohan. Maybe this little sleep over at CC would bring out some of his secrets. And sharing the same rooms with Gohan, she could be that much closer to study him. Videl didn't pay that much attention to Bulma Briefs as she showed them around CC. She would be walking around with Gohan and Gohan should know where everything is. After the little tour was completed, Bulma led them to the hallway where the class would be using as their rooms. The staff had put numbers one each of the doors to help the students find their rooms. Before Bulma left them, she stress them on keeping in pairs and never ever walk the hallways by themselves, especially very late at night when all should be asleep. It sounded that the hallways of CC were haunted or something and evil things go bump in the middle of the night. Everyone staff member and his or her family knew never to roam CC at night. Even Trunks would rather stay in his room than to face the horrors of the hallways and he thrived on evil things. Because late at night a certain saiyan prince and his mate could be seen chasing each other around the hallways, and if the saiyan prince caught a whiff that someone was watching him they would be turn into a pile of ash for the cleaning robots to find. But of course the students didn't know this and Gohan hoped the class would remember to stay in their rooms at night.

"Why doesn't Ms. Briefs wants us to roam at night?" demanded Erasa. "I like to roam at night."

Gohan shuddered. "You don't want to find out," was his only replied.

"Okay," Erasa said happily. Of course she did want to find out why but that would have to wait under later. She latched herself on Gohan's arm. "Are you going to talk us to our rooms?" she asked.

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

Videl glanced around the living room. Something on the fireplace caught her eye. It was a picture of a younger Gohan with a man and a woman. Probably his parents. Next to this picture was another one with Gohan, as she knew him, and a little boy who had to be his brother. Both of them were staring at the camera and waving happily. Of course there was more happy pictures next to them, the whole mantle was filled with pictures. But one sad picture sat on end of the mantle. Videl picked it up. In it Gohan must have be twelve or so placing the picture taken somewhere near the awful Cell Games. Gohan was sitting with his knees pulled him with his arms wrapped around them as he looked into a river. It looked like someone just told Gohan that his best friend had just died.

Gohan came up behind Videl to see what she was looking at. He frowned. "I hate that picture. I don't know why Mom kept it."

Videl jumped. She hadn't heard Gohan. She turned to look at him. "Why were you so sad?"

A strange expression crossed briefly on Gohan's face but Videl wasn't a stranger to that expression. It was a sad but self-accused expression. "That was taken a month after my father died and my mom told me she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your father was dead."

Gohan smiled and became his usual cheerful self. "Don't be. He died doing what he loved best. So do you guys…" Gohan paled as he heard Erasa squeal in fright. She backed away from the closet she was snooping around in.

"G-Gohan, did you know there is something alive in there?"

M-sama's Answering Machine: **Beep** Remember, if ya want to be in this fic, please leave name, looks, acts, and anything else important in the box after you click on the blue button on the bottom of your screen. Thank you. **Beep**

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A


	2. Swimming Pool, Here We Come!

M-sama: Hello everyone! I wanted to get Trunks Goes to High School out before I put this one out but I didn't want to write that one just yet. Anyway, my cousin got married Saturday so I had to go all the way from PA to Ohio on Friday--with only an hour or so of sleep--and we had to leave on Sunday to drive home. 

Trunks: Who cares! **rolls eyes**

M-sama: **glares** I care!

Goten: **rushes over** M-sama! Don't ya have important stuff to say to the readers?

M-sama: **smacks her head** Oh yeah! I tried to put everyone who said they wanted into this chapter but I couldn't. But don't you worry! If you're not in this chapter, then you will be in the next one. I will try to get you in before I put new people who wants to be in here.

Goten: **smiles** So that means if you haven't done so already, go and review tell M-sama that you want to be in the fic.

Trunks: **confused** What is he doing here? Is he taking over my job?

M-sama: **pats Trunks on the head** Don't you worry, Trunksie. Goten won't take over your job. 

Never Sleep Over

Chapter Two: Swimming Pool, Here We Come!

Little Son Goten curled himself in a tight ball. Maybe that girl wouldn't find him. That brown hair girl wasn't even supposed to be here. Trunks even said she wasn't. That liar! Little Goten was going to hit his best friend. Goten held the door open slowly. He looked up and saw a shadow figure standing in the doorway. It screamed and backed away. What was it doing? Was that girl going to hug and try to kiss him again? Please no! He ducked back into a tight ball. No way that girl could see him.

Gohan peered into the closet. "Goten? What are you doing here?"

Goten glanced up. "Gohan? Gohan!" He launched himself at his older brother. "Help me! She's going to get me. Please Gohan!"

"Who's going to get you?"

"That girl with the boy name, Phil! She's always trying to get me."

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

Phil glanced over at her friend. The tour was almost over. She wished it were almost over. Ashley finished talking and showed the tourist to the tiny gift shop. "Come on Ashley, I've got to find Son Goten."

Ashley flicked her long brown hair back behind her. Her green eyes flickered up at the clock, checking the time. "We can't go find that little cutie now, Phil. We're suppose to meet my brother in five minutes. Adam hates it when I'm late."

Phil frowns. "Forget Adam! We need to find Son Goten."

Ashley glared at her friend. She roughly grabbed her arm. "If he doesn't want you to find him then you won't find him! He has excess to all of CC while you don't."

"But that's why you're coming with me. You have more excess to CC because you work here. Please, Ash!"

"No!" Ashley yelled. They were out of the door and already crossing the street where Ashley's twin brother was waiting. She grins cheerfully at him. "Hi Adam!"

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Erasa rushed over to Gohan's kid brother. "He's such a cutie like you Gohan."

Goten looked nervously at Erasa. Is she just like that one girl? He pulled away from Erasa's hand as it came forward to pinch his cheek. Trunks' grandma always pinched his cheeks when he came over. He hated it! "Who are you?"

"I'm Erasa, with an 'e'."

"What does the 'e' have to do with your name?"

She grins down at the little black hair kid. "Nothing, kiddo, but that's how you spell it."

Goten frowned in confusion. "But why would I need to know how to spell it?"

Erasa, Sharpener, and Gohan wasted the next half an hour trying to explain to the seven-year-old that Erasa didn't really want Goten to spell her name or anything else that might confuse the boy. Finally Videl got tired of Goten asking why, and so she yelled, "Because it's a Erasa thing."

Goten faced lighten up as if he just got it. "So it's a teenage thing that I won't understand until I'm a teenager like my brother?" Videl nodded. At least now she wouldn't have that headache that had been building up anymore. "I wish I was a teenager."

"You don't want to grow up to soon, do you kiddo? I wish I was younger and then I wouldn't have to worry about a lot of things."

Someone started to knock on the door. Everyone stared at it except Goten who ran to the door to let his friend in. "Trunks!"

"Goten, there you are. Mom told me to get Gohan and his friends. They need to go the Zany Meeting Room. Do you want to train with me and my dad?"

"Yeah! That would be so cool! But I don't have my gi with me." Goten glanced down at his light purple outfit that his mother gave him.

Trunks just rolled his eyes. "You can wear one of mine. I'm sure on of my older ones would fit you."

"Okay!" The two boys raced through the hallways to Trunks' room. 

Gohan led his friends through the hallways to the Zany Meeting Room. This room was used for student tours where everyone could meet up with each other before the tour guides switch groups or whatever else they wanted to do. The rest of the class was already there. They were looking at a girl standing on a chair. She had black hair, which was a darker shade of the plain black shirt, and black slacks she had on. 

"Okay, everyone. I'm Mezzanotte Skia. Dr. Briefs sent me down hear to tell you all that in a few minutes you will get to see what some of the labs here a CC works." She quickly jumped down to blend into the shadow. Mezzanotte didn't want to stay another minute in that room. She didn't need to look at the students to know they were still stare at her. She didn't care, just as long as they didn't try to talk to her.

One student didn't take Mezz's silent message of 'don't bother me, leave me alone' attitude. She toyed with brown hair was she glanced back to her giggling friends. They wouldn't be much help to her. "So, you work here?" Mezzanotte didn't reply to that question. "I guess you do. So…do you know a mister Vegeta? Is he as hot as his picture is?" She bushed at Mezzanotte's glared. 

"And you are?"

"KV."

"KV? Is that even a real name?"

KV glared at the girl in front of her. "There are a lot of people who use letters as names. AJ, CJ. What's wrong with KV?"

Mezz just shook her hand in wonder. "Whatever."

Dr. Briefs choose that moment to walk in. "Hello, students. I'm Dr. Briefs." He saw Mezzanotte Skia leaving. "Please, Mezz, I want you to stay. I'm sure you would have so much fun on this little trip. And after seeing the labs, you all are aloud to go for a swim in the swimming pool out back."

The students cheered. 

"Now, follow me, students."

Gohan stayed near the back of the group. Dr. Briefs probably would say one tiny comment that would make Videl jump all over him to find out the why of it. Gohan just wished the crazy girl would let his 'secrets' rest. Gohan glanced down at his left arm as he felt it go numb. There was no reason for it to be numb. The half saiyan found the reason--Erasa. Erasa had latched herself to his arm as they were walking. Oh, great! There was no way she would let go now. He glanced around, hoping against hope that someone around them could come to his rescue. But Videl and Sharpener were deep in a conversation about fighting techniques--not that Sharpener was really that good at fighting. And there was no one behind him but there was someone up ahead of the foursome. A short girl was looking left and right as she stood in front of a very valuable one-of-a-kind statue of some famous guy. Her hand reached out to touch the statue. It collapsed in a million tiny pieces. For some odd reason, the sound of it shattering drowned out the conversations going on through the hall. Everyone stare in disbelief at as the girl only said, "Opps!"

A blond girl, a few inches taller than the one who just broke the only known statue of the dead guy--four inches taller than five feet, ran over to her friend. "Lexi! I bet that was really expensive!"

Lexi turn her head, whipping her long mahogany braid around her head. "Karie, don't you think I know that?"

Dr. Briefs pushed through the students to stand in front of Lexi.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back even if it takes me a million years."

Dr. Briefs just patted the black kitten on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just be glad that wasn't a real head or you're be arrested for murder," he said merrily. "Now, lets go to the labs."

Lexi turn to blink at Karie. "He didn't care if I broke it, right? He did tell me not to worry about it, right?" Karie nodded. "Are you sure he's Dr. Briefs, the founder of Capsule Corporation, the maker of capsules?" Karie nodded again. "Are you sure he didn't accidentally made the capsules? Cuz I just realize that that man doesn't have any brain cells!" Karie had to agree with her friend. Anybody else would be yelling at Lexi and hoping to whatever god they believe in that she would pay for the broken statue in full. Well, anybody with a brain that is.

Erasa dropped the hand that was holding in her gasp. "That was awful nice of Dr. Briefs to let Lexi not pay. Don't you think so, Gohan?" Erasa rubbed her head on Gohan's arm as she looked up at him. Gohan didn't reply as glanced down at her. 

Videl choose that exact moment to check on her two friends. She felt a little hurt at what was obviously a couple sharing a look. Since when did Gohan and Erasa got together? She elbowed Sharpener in the gut. "Look at them," she whispered to him.

Sharpener looked in the direction Videl looking at. What was Gohan and Erasa doing? They couldn't possibly be together, could they? Erasa was supposed to be his, not the nerd's. 

Videl gave the couple one last glare before tugging Sharpener to the front of the group. She didn't want to see them anymore. She didn't know why she felt hurt and betrayed by Erasa, and even Gohan. Videl saw a friend of hers, one she hadn't talked to in quite some times since she was in a different class this year. "Hi AJ."

AJ looked over and noticed the missing Erasa and Gohan. She wanted to say something about it but she was a little shy to ask about it. "Hi," she said instead as she tucked her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears. 

"How's it going? Anything new happened to you?"

AJ shook her head. "Nothing really. I'm applying for a job here."

"That's good. CC always needs new employees."

The group arrived at the labs. Dr. Briefs showed them around one of the three touring labs. This one showed several younger scientist inventing new things. One of the scientists, a Miss Gale, was designing a new invention on a pad of paper as she walked around the lab. She mumbled something to one of the other young scientist who was putting something together. The students never would have found out what they would making if Miss Gale had started yelling at the two scientist-in-training who had started asking her too many questions, totally stressing her out. 

"That could never fit with these!" she yelled as she pointed to her drawing. Then she grabbed a metal rod another scientist was holding. "And this! We don't need this for the DLD!" Gale threw it across the room. 

"DLD?" one of the students asked.

Gale turns around. She gasped in surprise. She didn't know they had a tour coming in today. She looked at Dr. Briefs blushing. "I'm sorry, sir, for the outburst."

Dr. Briefs waved it away. "Don't worry, dear. Our jobs can be very frustrating. I threw a lot of stuff when I was your age." He gestured to the table with parts on it. "Why don't you tell these nice, young students what a DLD is?"

Gale nodded. "DLD is the nickname we gave the Device of Lost Dreams. DLD, when it is completed will be able to play back to you the dream that disappeared when you wake up." She had decided to give the simplest answer to the students. Students these days could be quite dumb, as Gale had found out in the two years she had worked here. Gale, along with the other scientist explain several other ideas they were trying to make a reality before the class left to go back to their rooms to change. Everyone one was very excited, except one half saiyan who was trying to get out of pool time. Gohan knew for sure he would be in trouble if Videl saw his muscles. Maybe he should tell them he couldn't swim.

Erasa, who was still hanging on Gohan's arm, pulled him over to where Videl and Sharpener were talking to AJ and her friends. "Come on, you guys! You don't want to be the last one at the pool, do you? I want to see Gohan in swimming trunks."

AJ's friend, Ashley, quickly glance at Son Gohan. She tried to imagine the teenager in a pair of swimming trunks but the image didn't add up some how. First of all, she couldn't imagine the boy in anything except the long pants and long sleeve shirts he wears everyday. It was like he was hiding something underneath all of those clothes. But what? Ashley then glanced over at Sharpener. She knew without a doubt that that boy would look just fine in anything, and he would look great in nothing. Ashley smooth down the yellow sundress she was wearing. Yellow was her favorite color, she thought as she tapped her yellow covered foot. 

Chelsea, also known as C-chan, was also one of AJ's friends. She knew AJ since they were babies. She tugged on a blond pigtail as she regarded Erasa and Gohan. Where they together? C-chan wanted to cry. That was _her _Gohan! She had been trying to get a date with Gohan since forever. It wasn't fair that Gohan taken out that Angela girl, no it wasn't! She made sad, puppy dog eyes out of her normal cheerful baby blue eyes at Son Gohan. Gohan was taken back by that look. He thought Goten was the only one who could pull of a face like that. "Gohan, are you going out with Erasa?"

Gohan blinked in surprise. "No, no I am not."

C-chan's face lit up like the fourth of July. "Really? You're not dating Erasa?" She squeezed Gohan as hard as she could. "Do you want to go out with me? Please?"

A frown formed on Videl's lips. Why did she feel relieved that Gohan wasn't dating her best friend? It wasn't like she liked the guy or anything. Or was it? Videl didn't want to think about it anymore. She shook her head to rid itself of those kinds of thoughts. She can't fall in love with Gohan until she learns all of his secrets, she told herself. Falling in love with Gohan? Where was that coming from? Videl groan. This wasn't good at all.

Gohan looked around hoping that someone could help him out of this. He saw that no one was coming to his rescue. He sighed and looked at C-chan. She sort of reminded him of little Marron, Krillin's and #18's daughter, especially with her hair up like that. "I, um, can't go out with you. My mom won't let me." 

C-chan nodded in understanding. Her dad was like that sometimes. "So," she said laughingly, "since your mother won't let you date, you've got to race a lap and back in the pool with me. Kind of make up for not going on date." C-chan winked as she hustle her friends away and into a hallway she was hoping was the direction she should be taking. She didn't want to get lost and miss seeing Gohan in swimming trunks. 

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Gohan got nervous as he stood in his bedroom next to the door. He was already changed, wearing blue Hawaiian flower print swimming trunks. No way could that one single item of clothing hide all of his well-toned body. Maybe hanging a towel around his neck would hide some of it. Gohan quickly grabbed his beach towel and hanged it around his neck. He studied himself in the mirror in the connected bathroom. The towel didn't hide a damn thing! It seems like it only enhanced the muscles in his arms and the six-pact stomach of his.

Sharpener rapped on the door. "Come on, nerd boy. You can't stay in there all day. Who cares if you don't have muscles like mine. Nobody expects you too. You can't have brawn and brains, you know." Sharpener didn't seem to realize he just insulted himself. But Videl and Erasa did. They started cracking up laughing. 

"That's so true," giggled Erasa. "You can't have brawn and brains." She fell into another fit of giggles after the first one died down. 

Gohan closed his eyes as he reached for the door. He still had his eyes closed as he stepped through the doorway and into the living room. The room fell into silence. He peeked open one black eye to gauge his friends' reaction. It was Videl's face he most wanted to study for some strange reason. The saiyan watched as she opened her mouth and said, "It seems you can have both brawn and brains."

With that statement breaking the silence, Erasa rushed over to Son Gohan to feel his muscles. "Oh my, Gohan. Where did you get these? And why were you hiding them from everyone? Could you flex them for me, please Gohan? I'm betting they look better when you flex them!"

Sharpener looked jealously at Gohan's muscular biceps. That nerd-boy couldn't possibly send hours at a gym working out his arms in between school and home. Gohan lived five hours away! He had no time to work as hard as his muscles said he was.

Videl couldn't take her eyes off of the boy's chest. That wasn't a chest a bookworm should have; that's a chest for an athlete or martial artist or something like that but never a bookworm. She slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in to stand in front of Gohan. Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to meet his black eyes. He was staring straight at her. She blushed as she realized that he had been watching her staring at him, which made her mad to be embarrassed for doing so. She glared at him. "Gohan!" she said a little too harshly. "Why didn't you ever show these off?" she asked, gesturing to his arms.

"I, uh, didn't want everyone to stare at me like a freak." That was sort of true. If everyone knew the kind of power he had, they would think he was a freak.

Videl knew Gohan was telling a truth. That boy couldn't lie if his life depended upon it. 

Erasa squeezed Gohan's arm. "Come on! Everyone will already be in the poor by the time we get down there, and the good seats would already be taken." Erasa wanted to prefect her tan. She hadn't had many opportunities to sit in the sun all afternoon and today was just prefect for doing so. The blonde dragged Gohan behind her through the hallways to the pool. It wasn't that hard to find since other students were heading that way in their bathing suits. Videl and Sharpener followed behind them, each admiring Gohan's muscles. Sharpener because he envy them, and Videl because she couldn't take her eyes off of them. For some strange reason, Videl liked the muscles on the boy even through she thought people like Sharpener who sharpens and builds their muscles disgust her to a point. She didn't want to look too hard inside herself to find the reason behind that.

Erasa saw that the doorway to the poor was crowded so she took a left turn towards another door. She dismissed the sign reading "DANGER! KEEP OUT!" and shoved open the door. She gasped in surprise at the picture before her. Before Gohan even realized where they were and who was in that room, Erasa walked into the room.

****

Response to Reviewers:

__

_KumikoVegeta_: The Briefs doesn't really have a lot of pictures of the Sons. It's just that the Sons--at least in this fic--stays at the Briefs' house a lot. With two half saiyans, ChiChi's house probably gets a lot of holes and they stay at Bulma's until it's fix. 

__

Enishi: Thank you! I realized that not a lot of people don't put in the staff. But this is one of the reasons why I choose CC for this fic to take place. Now I'll have a lot of people-places to put in the reviews. ^_^

__

Joutei: **gets kicked** Take that!

__

Game Gal: Yes, I'm serious! I am putting people who say they want to be in this fic.

__

Yugi: What does your name mean in Japanese?

__

GohanTheGreat: What was your other review? Did you leave it under another name or something?

M-sama: Oh, and if you want me to email you the next time I get another chapter out. Just tell me, okay? I got to go! Lunch is almost ready. Come on Trunks. **looks around of Trunks** Where did he go? **sees Goten zooming by** Oh no! Those little brats are going to eat all of my lunch! **runs after them**


	3. Danger Signs Are Meant To Be Followed

M-sama: So sorry it took longer to get this chapter out. I got grounded off the computer for a week and couldn't get on.

Trunks: **nods** That's true. She was bugging me all week cuz she had nothing else to do.

M-sama: Yep. **jumps up and down in excitement** Guess what!!!??? New DBZ comes on this Monday! I can't wait! 

Trunks: You don't need to go into that right now. I'm sure everyone is as happy as you are.

M-sama: Fine. **glares** Here's the long awaited third chapter!

Never Sleep Over

Chapter Three: Danger Signs Are Meant To Be Followed

Bulma giggled at Vegeta. She couldn't believe she got her husband to do this with her. The couple was currently in a giant hot tub. Vegeta had been trying to make his way over to her when he slipped. He made a big splash as he fell causing Bulma to giggle as the hot water lapped over her and almost spilling into her glass of white wine. Vegeta growled playfully at her as he got up. Bulma put her glass down as the saiyan prince came closer. When he was near enough for her to touch him, she ran her foot down his thigh. She giggled again at the expression on the saiyan's face.

"I'm glad you decided to put that sign up," he growled very low at her as he lean down to take her lips.

When the two broke apart for air, Bulma replied, "No one would dare enter this room. It's highly dangerous."

"Highly dangerous? We'll see how highly dangerous this room could get." Vegeta lean forward to nipped at his mate's shoulder. Vegeta heard a strange noise but he ignore it. It was probably one of the numerous candles going out or the hot water lapping onto the pavement. And then he heard a voice squeal.

"Look! It's a giant hot tub! This is way better than any pool. Nobody is in here." 

Vegeta turn his head around to glare at the intruders across the candle lit room. 

Bulma screamed and ducked lower under the water. Even through Vegeta was blocking her view and vice versa she didn't want anyone to see her naked. She peeked around her husband's muscular body to see who had dared enter the private room.

Gohan tried to pull the blonde out of the room before Vegeta and Bulma noticed them but had no such luck. Vegeta is going to kill him. There was no ands, ifs, or buts about it. He was going to die. 

Vegeta mistook Gohan's ki for his rival. "Kakarot! How dare you barge in here! I'll kill you, you no good third-class saiyan!" Vegeta stormed over to Gohan and grabbed him by the neck. Up closer Vegeta could see his mistake, which only made him madder to realize he had made one. "Gohan, what do you think you are doing in here?" He spotted Erasa and grin wickedly. "So you came in here to steal a few minutes with a girl, huh? Just you wait until I call that harpy of a mother of yours and tell her she might have grandkids on the way."

Gohan pulled Vegeta's fingers off of him. "It isn't like that Vegeta! Honest!" The two saiyans both flinched when they heard an annoying squeal.

"You're so hot!" Erasa ran her hand up and down Vegeta's arm. "And muscular too! Is there something in the air and Capsule Corp. that's producing muscular men?" Erasa glanced down the short man's body. Her eyes widen in stun surprise. The man was naked! Completely naked. And he looked fine everywhere. 

Bulma, who had been wrapping a towel around her, marched over and rip Vegeta's arm away from Erasa. She also stepped in front of her saiyan husband to block his naked body from the small group of teenagers. "What do you think you are doing?" Her blue eyes flashed a darker shaded at the scared Gohan. "And you, mister, should have known better! Do you want me to call your mother up?"

"No, please, Bulma! Don't do that."

"I won't if you and your friends leave right now!"

Gohan grabbed Erasa and pulled the blonde out of the room. Videl and Sharpener just shook their heads as a sad expression crossed Erasa's face for being pulled away from a naked hunk. "That was close!"

"Why did you do that? I want to get the guy's name and number."

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "You want Vegeta's number?"

"His name is Vegeta? I love that name. Do you know his number as well? Please Gohan, give it to me! Pretty please?"

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Trunks and Goten stood outside watching the teenagers swim in the giant pool. Goten looked longingly at the inviting water. But he knew he couldn't go for a swim. Trunks wouldn't let him. Trunks had something else in mind for them. "Do you see that guy?" Trunks asked turning to pointing towards a short brown hair man who was standing across from CC. 

"What about him?"

"That guy is crazy. We're going to talk to him."

"What? If he's crazy, then we should stay away from him."

"No, we shouldn't. Come on, Goten. We're going walk past the guy." Trunks started towards the short man. Goten followed taking one last glance at the pool. The two boys walked out of Capsule Corporation and crossed the street. The spiky brown hair guy looked up at them.

"Worm babies! They're everywhere!" he muttered. "These stink beasts shouldn't reproduced. It's back luck."

Trunks whispered into Goten's ear. "Did ya hear that? I told you this guy was crazy."

Goten took the couple extra steps towards the crazy man. "Excuse me, but what are stink beasts?"

The man looked down at the boy. "Humans are stink beasts, worm baby."

"Worm baby? Where? I never saw a worm baby before. Are they as tiny was ants? I know some worms aren't that big, so the babies can't be bigger than the mommies and daddies," Goten reasoned. 

"Ahh!" screamed the man. "The worm baby is trying to trick me! But I'm no human that can be easily tricked, worm baby. I'm an alien!"

Trunks snorted. "You, an alien! You got to be joking."

"Ahh! Two worm babies!" The man scratched his head. He glanced at the yellow building then back to the purple hair boy. "Do you live there?" he asked pointing towards the building. Trunks nodded. "Is your mother Bulma Briefs?" Trunks nodded again wondering where this could be going. "Good," he said as an idea formed in his mind. He made a strange gestured which brought two identical men as the first. In their hands, the men were carrying little stun gun. They pushed the button. Down went the two boys. Trunks glared at the first crazy guy as he felt his eyes close. Maybe he should have listen to Goten and stayed away from crazy people. You never know what they might do.

"Thank you, Xam, Yam."

"Your welcome, Zam," the two said at the same time. Each grabbed a child and pulled them into a dark green van. 

Yam looked back at Zam, the ringleader of the trio. "Why are we doing this?"

Zam laughed evilly. "Our ship is broken and we need to repair it. To do so we need what these humans call money so we can buy the necessary parts to fix it. That purple hair worm baby can be ransom for a ton of money, enough to buy what we need."

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

After Phil left her friend and her twin brother, she made her way over to her best friend's house, which was luckily just a block or so away from CC. She knocked on the bright pink door. The flute she heard playing suddenly stopped. A few seconds later a brunette appeared at the door holding her flute. "Phil!" she cried.

"Andi-chan! Come on, we need to get to CC to find Goten."

"Goten?" Andi-chan's face lit up. Both her and Phil had this obsession with the young Son. Because of this obsession, the two became best friends and learn they had more in common then they had first thought. They were both kind of stupid--more naïve then stupid really. "Come on then! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Andi-chan pulled Phil behind her. Soon the two were on their way to the big round building in yellow. They looked up at the building as soon as they reached it. 

"Goten is in there. I saw him!"

"He ran from you again?" guessed Andi-chan. 

Phil nodded. She glanced around. She motioned to Andi-chan much like a spy would. The two took cover behind an old tree with their backs pressed to the bark. "Agent Phil, do you see the civilian yet?" asked Andi-chan as she peered out her side of the tree. 

"Yes, a brown hair girl--our age--wearing a black shirt saying…Son Goten! She's wearing a shirt that has Goten's name on it!" Phil and Andi-chan squealed and ran towards the girl. 

"You! What do you want with our Goten?"

"Your Goten? Why is he your Goten?" asked the girl.

"Because he just is."

Andi-chan held out her hand. "I'm Andi-chan. This is Phil. We're going to find Son Goten right now. Want to come with us?"

"I'm Natti." She shook the other girl's hand. "You know where Goten is?" 

Phil nodded. "He's in CC." The trio glanced around just to make sure no one was around. Phil noticed a green van parked across from CC. She didn't remember that being there when she left. 

"Look there's Goten!" whispered Natti. "Who's the shrimp next to him?"

"That's Trunks Briefs."

"The Capsule Corp. son?" Phil nodded at Natti. 

The three was quite as they watched the two boys crossed the street towards a short, weird man. Andi-chan gasped first as she saw two other men jumped out and point some sort of gun at the boys. "Oh my Dende!" She was going to ran over and help the boys when Phil pulled her back.

"No. We can't help them if we get captured too!"

Natti was going to cry. Her Goten was getting kidnapped! What were they going to do?

Andi-chan and Phil glanced at each other. A small smile played on each of their faces. "It's Charlie's Angel time."

"And this time, we have all three angels."

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Annie was laying on a lawn chair trying to catch a tan. Of course she knew this wouldn't work; her skin never got tan. But hey, it was worth a try. As the back door of CC, she pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look at the group coming out. She sighs in appreciation. Two very muscular guys were coming out. She recognized the blonde right away as Sharpener Pencil. She always had a little crush on the blonde. Who wouldn't? It took several seconds for her to recognize the second boy. Couldn't it really be that cute nerd, Son Gohan? Annie couldn't take her eyes off of the two. She tapped her friend sitting besides her. "Angie!"

"What?" asked Angelica sleepily. The heat of the sun was making her sleepy. 

"Guess who's coming to swim?"

"Your Sharpener?"

"Yes, but look who's next to him!"

Angelica sat up and looked in the direction her friend indicated. "That's Gohan! Where did all of those muscles come from?"

The two looked behind them as they heard a squeal. It was C-chan. She was jumping up and down waving her hand at Gohan with Ashley standing next to her. "There he is! Gohan! Over here!"

Ashley's eyes widen. "So that's what he was hiding!"

C-chan frowned. "What?"

Ashley pointed to Gohan. "He was hiding his muscles under his clothing."

C-chan studied the teenage boy. Her eyes widen in pleasant surprise. Gohan did have a lot of muscles, more than the average bookworm ever had. She ran over to Gohan and latched onto his arm. "Gohan, you promised me a race."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "I did?"

C-chan nodded. "Yep." She pulled the boy over to the water and hopped in. Gohan slowly got into the water.

A girl with blond, or was it brown?, hair swam over to C-chan and Gohan. "C-chan, did I hear you right? Are you and Gohan gonna race?" The girl watched as the two pigtails bob up and down. "Alright!" She clapped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Everyone move! Out of the water, now!" When only a few people looked her way but none got out like she attended, she decided she needed a different approach to getting her classmates out of the water for the upcoming race. So she shouted again. "Get out of the water! There's a shark in the water!"

Students screamed as they hurried to exit the pool water. Yugi laughed. How gullible are her classmates! She stopped laughing as she noticed a friend of hers getting trampled by the panicked students. She shoved her way towards the boy. "Galthos, are you okay?"

Galthos nodded at her. "Fine. Did you have to shout out shark? You know this isn't a beach."

Yugi smiled at him. "Sure I know that. I have been going to the beach with you since we were three." She bent down to pick up his book. "_The Jungle_? Why are you reading this book? I heard about it in history and it has convinced me never, ever to read it."

Galthos took the book from her. "Reading about the factors are disgusting but it's put of American history." He ran his finger through his black hair. "Why did you want everyone out of the water?"

Yugi grin at him. She pulled him towards C-chan and Gohan. "This is the reason. They are going to race. It's gonna be good, don't you think? C-chan hasn't race in two years since--_you know_!" Galthos frowned. What had happen two years ago to C-chan? He couldn't remember exactly. Just a vague idea about someone drowning or something like that. "She was the best before _that _happened. I doubt this would be much of a race but…come on! This is C-chan racing here!"

C-chan gave her a big smile. "Thanks but I have my doubts on who will win. Have you seen the muscles in Gohan's arms?"

Yugi glanced down into the water at Gohan's arms. "Where did those come from?" She elbowed Galthos and gave him a wink. "You should take some pointers from Gohan and I don't mean just on book learning." She gave him another wink. 

It was just about now that the students realized that they were tricked out of their places in the warm inviting pool. The students made their way over to Yugi. Yugi hushed the angry students as they started to ask her why. "C-chan and Gohan are going to race. Does anyone else want to join?"

Videl flick a black ponytail behind her. "I will." She gave her towel over to Erasa, showing off her plain purple one-piece swimsuit. Several students grumbled that it was a sure bet that Videl would win and there was no way anyone else could--expect maybe C-chan if her skills were as good as they ever were. Of course Sharpener had to try. Maybe Videl would notice him if he beat her at this swimming race. He was most likely to win anyway. Hadn't he been working out in the gym more often this week?

"So would I," he announced as he threw his towel on the wet concrete. He hopped into the water next to Gohan. "Be prepared to lose, nerd boy. Videl's mine."

C-chan frowned. It was supposed to be hers and Gohan's race. And now Videl and Sharpener had to join. That wasn't fair at all. She watched as Videl took the ladder to climb into the pool. She knew why Sharpener joined the race. He wanted Videl. He was too busy chasing after the girl wonder to noticed the ditzy blonde standing on the sidelines looking at him. And Videl? She studied the girl for a minute. She watched as those blue eyes flickered over to the boy next to her then back to the water. Could it possibly be that Videl has a crush on Gohan?

M-sama: I tricked you all! Everyone thought it was the Gravity Chamber/Room!

Trunks: Wasn't that you want you wanted to do?

M-sama: **nods** Yep. It was just gonna be a giant bathroom of Vegeta's and no Bulma but she wanted in.

Trunks: That was a sick scene, M-sama!

M-sama: No it wasn't! It was cute and sweet!

Trunks: **starts choking** It was horrible! I had to put up with you writing that scene. 

****

Response to Reviews:

I don't know exactly who asked what, I'm too lazy to go and check right now. But as some of you can tell, I am putting people into the stories more than once--sometimes. It's just depends on how I put you in as to how much I carry you through this fic. Also, if ya said you were more than a human (half saiyan or something else) I'm not gonna do it. Everyone is human unless I really like or need you as something else. ^_^ 

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 


	4. Swimming with the Small Fries

M-sama: **begging readers** Please forgive me! Pretty please! I really do have a life that I sometimes go to for a vacation.

Trunks: **confused** Vacation? But you weren't on no vacation!

M-sama: **pats Trunks' head** Not an actual vacation--well, I did got out of state twice…… But that's when I was writing! M-sama is moving so her parents are forcing her to stay off the computer, and M-sama wants to work more hours so she'll have a little nest egg when she moves. **smiles** Aren't ya proud?

Trunks: Uhh…….

M-sama: **pats his head again** Sure you are! 

Trunks: **moves away** Don't do that again.

M-sama: **turns to readers--what's left of them, that this** Oh, and until I say otherwise, I'm not taking on anymore people for this story. I'm still not finish putting everyone in from the first chapter! **nods** It's sooooo true!!! 

****

Never Sleep Over

Chapter Four: Swimming with the Small Fries

Vegeta growled after Gohan as the door shut. Bulma patted his arm. "Vegeta, calm down. They didn't really do any harm."

"You should call that harpy up."

Bulma shook her head. "Not yet. Calling ChiChi is the last thing we really want. If these students can't behave then we'll call ChiChi and ask her how to control the students." She shook her head in wonder. "Why did I ever agree to have students spend the entire weekend here? Who knows what would happen!"

"Why don't we send them away?"

"We can't do that! Where would they go? What would they learn? You know, this is suppose to be an educational trip."

"Isn't that harpy a princess?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Send them to her 'kingdom' and let her teach them about it."

Bulma thought about it. "I don't know, Vegeta. ChiChi doesn't even have a castle. Her father burned it down when I was little. That's how Goku and I met her."

"Dragonballs."

"No, Vegeta," she said sternly. "You never know when we might need them."

"How about giving the harpy some capsule houses to house the students?"

"I don't know."

"Just think about it," the saiyan prince said as he nipped Bulma's ear. Bulma giggled as turn towards Vegeta, forgetting all about the students and ChiChi. 

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Heather glanced down at her notes. Her interview with the Briefs went fairly well. Too bad she couldn't get the infamous bad man of CC to talk a little bit with her. That would have boast her growing fame that much higher. No reporter has ever gotten an interview with the man. Now, if only she could get that man to talk. Who is he? What did he do before marrying Bulma Briefs? Who were his parents? Did he have any siblings? In about eight years, all any report knows about the mystery man is that his name is Vegeta, married to Bulma Briefs, have a seven-year-old son name Trunks, and he likes to train. She was determined to get more info before she left the building. Heather took a left turn, and ended up bumping into someone. "Oh!"

"Oh, dear me! Did I run into you, dear? I'm so sorry." The woman giggled as she playfully hit Heather's arm. "Are you lost, honey? I am. I've lived here most of my life and I still get lost. I'm sure with two fine girls like us, we can find I'll way around." She patted her blonde hair. "I'm just going to go feed my darlings. They must have missed me."

Heather glanced down at her notes. Mrs. Briefs' 'darlings' were her and her husband's pets. And, according to her notes, Mrs. Briefs liked to talk about anything under the sun.

"Do you want to help me? Taking care of my little ones can be a hard work. Me and my husband just couldn't send them away when we find them on our trips. They're just too cute." Mrs. Briefs talked some more about her pets. Finally Heather cut in.

"Mrs. Briefs? Can I ask you something? It's about Ms. Briefs husband, Vegeta."

Mrs. Briefs linked her arm with the reporter's. "Just ask me whatever you what to ask. I'm sure I can answer them."

Heather grinned at the blond woman. She quickly pulled out her pad of paper and a pen. "What did Vegeta do before he married you daughter?"

Mrs. Briefs had to think about this. "Hmm, well, what I heard from the boys, Vegeta was a horrible mass murderer." At Heather's surprise and shock look, Mrs. Briefs patted her arm. "Oh, don't you worry none. My Bulma has him…what do they call it now a days? Oh, yeah, Bulma has him whipped. He doesn't kill anyone anymore. Bulma would banned him from their bedroom if he did."

Heather grinned as she wrote this down. Why haven't anyone ever questioned the older woman about her son-in-law? Mrs. Briefs probably knew all about the mysterious Vegeta.

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

~~ONE WEEK IN THE FUTURE~~

Trunk and Goten shuddered as they thought of the girls who had rescued them. Each shuddering for different reasons. Goten was shuddering from thinking of those crazy girls who had saved him and Trunks from Xam, Yam, and Zam. They had been hugging and kissing him. Was he going to get sick? Didn't girls have cooties or something like that? Goten was a little worried about his health. Trunks was shuddering for an entire different reason. GIRLS had rescued _him_, the prince of Saiyans! That was unthinkable! Trunks didn't even want to think about what had happened when his father had learned who had rescued him from those crazy people. If only they could have woken from their nap earlier, then the girls couldn't have saved him and Goten because they wouldn't have needed to be rescued. Like they needed to be rescued in the first place. They were just taking a short nap after enjoying the good food their 'captors' and given them.

"Goten," said Trunks looking at his still shuddering best friend, "why don't we go back to a week ago, stop ourselves from being saiyan-napped?"

Goten stopped shuddering to smile at the purple hair, kid demon. "That's a super idea!" Soon the pair had their plans down to a "T" and was heading towards Bulma's labs.

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Yugi picked up sharpener's dropped towel, planning to use it as the mark. "Is there anyone else who wants to join this little race?" When no one said a thing--or a sound for fear the girl would take it as a sign that they were volunteering--Yugi raised her arm holding the towel way into the air. "Five laps back and forth, okay? On the mark--get set--GO!" Yugi dropped her hand.

The four students took off. Videl and C-chan were swimming at around the same pace, and Sharpener was right behind the two girls. Gohan--going as slow as he could and still be moving--was in first when he was trying to be the slowest. Of course the naïve teenager didn't realized he was in first until he was almost done with his forth lap and his racing classmates were still on their second lap! Gohan was seriously thinking of trying to lose but then he thought of Videl. She would get on his case much harder if he loses this late in the small race. Gohan finished the race at a humanly pace. C-chan finished in second with Videl right on her tail. Sharpener was just several seconds after Videl. The classmates congratulated Son Gohan. Who would have thought that little bookworm was a champion swimmer? Sharpener's chocolate eyes glared daggers at the winner. He'll win Videl. No way would Nerd-boy win her away from him. Nope. Nada. Never!

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Videl found Gohan's family suite all by herself. Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener were still down near the pool munching on chips. Videl had decided that she should spend some time snooping around Gohan's rooms to find out more about him. And there got to be _some _clues in his family suite. Looking around the living/family room, she again noticed the pictures on the mantle. There was a picture of a younger Gohan hugging onto a purple dinosaur. The dinosaur was licking his face. _So Gohan isn't afraid of dinos. T_he picture next to it was of an older version of Goten--their father--with his arms around a younger Bulma Briefs and--"_Yamcha Bandit_?" she questioned out loud. "Gohan knows the famous Yamcha Bandit? Of course he would! I bet he also knows the famous Son Goku! I wouldn't be surprise if next I learn he was a prince." Videl didn't know how true her words were. If only she knew… In front of the trio, was a short bald man giving the camera a peace sign. She didn't know why the little man should look familiar. Maybe later she could ask Gohan who he was. She skipped over the wedding pictures. There were more pictures of Yamcha, Bulma, the bald man, and Gohan's dad, more pictures of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, but nothing more that would reveal any of Gohan's secrets. She walked around for a minute trying to remember which door led to Gohan's bedroom. Two minutes later Videl found it. She pushed open the door--and came up short as she pied a bloody body was sprawl across the bed. Blood was still spilling out of the body; the covers quickly soak it up. Videl took a small step inside before she decided that the person might not live if she didn't do something quick.

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Vegeta rolled away from Bulma swearing. Someone was in their house. He didn't know how he had gotten in but that weak fool wasn't going to be staying alive pretty soon. Vegeta didn't even consider that the intruder might be a student or employee. The fool was to powerful--even with his ki fading fast--to be either one of them.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked sleepily.

"Stay there!" shouted Vegeta. Bulma rubbed her eyes to get a better view of her husband. But her saiyan husband was gone along with his gray drawstring sweatpants. 

Vegeta arrived at the Son's Suite seconds later. A raven hair girl--the very same girl who had challenged him when she first arrived--was tearing up the bed sheets for bandages. Vegeta walked closer to the bloody figure on the bed. He gasped as he recognized exactly who he was. "This can't be," he whispered. "He's dead."

Videl glanced up at the man who had just come into the bedroom. It was that Mr. Vegeta guy Bulma Briefs was married to. "Call for help," she barked at him. "He's going to die if we don't get help to him soon."

Vegeta snapped to attention. He glared at the girl at the girl. "Get Gohan! He should have known he was here long before I did. The kid has slackened off for far too long."

Videl stood up. "Why Gohan? Shouldn't we call for a doctor? This man is dying!"

The saiyan gave a snort. "Dying? It seems nothing can keep him dead. Not even death itself," he muttered to himself but Videl Satan heard him. Vegeta started to rummage through the dressers' drawers trying to locate the extra senzu beans the Sons had kept in Gohan's room. Videl ran to get Gohan.

She finally made her way down to the pool area. "Gohan! Gohan!" she yelled. 

Gohan quickly swallowed his mouthful of chips. "Videl? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Videl quickly told him there was a half dead man bleeding to death in his room. Gohan closed his eyes to concentrate. He sensed Vegeta's ki moving around his room. The other, weak and fading ki was too familiar. Gohan's eyes popped wide open in disbelief. "It just couldn't be."

Videl waved her hand in front of Gohan to get his attention. "Do you know who this guy might be?" Gohan nodded. "Well?" Gohan didn't answer. He race through CC to his room. There he saw the saiyan prince feeding the man a senzu bean.

"Vegeta, is he really…" Vegeta nodded at the teenager.

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Trunks hopped out of the time machine. "Look Goten, we're here."

Goten peeked around his friend. "But Trunks! We missed it. You didn't come far enough in the past to stop us."

"Hush, I know that!" Which, of course, he just realized was just hours after their saiyan-napped. Well, it wasn't like these things can take you back to a specific time. He should have tried to visit the past in the morning to give them more than enough time to warn themselves about what happen _and _play tricks on friends and family. "Goten, do you remember where we were being hold at?" Trunks knew their mission was doomed by Goten's confused face. "Please, tell me you remember where!"

Goten bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Trunks. But…but it was awhile ago."

"It was just a week!"

"You should have remembered! This was your dumb idea!"

"My dumb idea? You can't remember where we were being held at!" he shot back at his now-former-best friend.

"So! Neither can you!" Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks.

"I don't need to remember it. I'll just find it myself--without your help!"

"And I'll find us before you do!"

With those finial words, the two boys took off in separated directions, too mad at the other to even check to find their other selves' ki.

AN: Oh, and M-sama is really sorry about the swimming race. She was gonna write it as a big thing but when she was writing it on the 7 hour car--it was really in a truck with those backseats and stuck in the crowded back with her younger sister and brother--wasn't a good place to be writing about…well…anything really good. Hard as it may be, M-sama really did add on to the one tiny paragraph containing the race. ^_^


	5. Some People Get Twisted

M-sama: I'm sorry! I've been busy! Really busy! I've changed my website--actually I teamed up with my only one friend who actually watches anime! Can you believe it? Some people out there don't know what they're missing. **grins** Oh, well, their loss! **confused** What was I talking about?

Trunks: **coughs** New Website **coughs**

M-sama: **pats Trunks on the head** That's right! As I was saying, me and my friend teamed up and made a new website called High School Life (HSL). Go and check it out! It's much better than Megami-sama's Obsession cuz it doesn't have just DBZ. It also has Inu-Yasha! Man I love IY!

Trunks: **pouts**

M-sama: I love you, too, Trunksie! **kisses Trunks** Here's the URL: http://fruityammy.tripod.com/. Feel free to visit it! It's only just opened yesterday, ya know…

Trunks: **rolls eyes** And now, onto the fic!

****

Never Sleep Over

Chapter Five: Some People Get Twisted

He opened his ebony black eyes. He could see two blots he thought were suppose to be people. A much small blot came into his view. He blinked his eyes several time to get rid of the cloudiness. When he opened his eyes again, the figures came into sharp view. He sat straight up. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"

He watched Gohan open and close his mouth much like the fish he had for breakfast--a big, fat, juicy, tasty fish! He licked his lips. Gohan finally found the words to say, "Dad? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me!" the spiky hair saiyan glanced around. He spotted a figure he knew all too well. He jumped out of bed so he could bow at the other saiyan. "Prince Vegeta," he said as he came up from the bow. He smirk evilly at his prince. "Planet Argonalla has been conquered with little resistances. I don't know why you sent a Saiyan elite team to that pitiful planet. My youngest could have done just fine there." The saiyan frowned as he remembered something about his youngest son. "But then again, Goten is off planet at the moment, much to ChiChi's disappointment. She'll kill me if she ever founded out that I requested that he went to this assignment. You know my ChiChi, she doesn't like children fighting--even if our son is becoming one of the top fighters of his generation."

"What is this guy talking about?" demanded Videl.

Before Gohan could answer her, Vegeta stepped forward. "You called me 'Prince Vegeta'. Why, Kakarot?"

The other saiyan grin. "Sorry, Vegeta. I thought there was other warriors around. Who know when one would yell at me for not addressing you correctly." He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you had decided to take Goten on Prince Trunks' elite team. Goten has been training really hard." He put an arm around his oldest son, Gohan. "I'm really proud of Gohan, here. I did tell, didn't I, that King Vegeta has assign him to be his top warrior? He now out ranks me! Being the first Super Saiyan in centuries, probably helps."

Vegeta and Gohan frown at each other. Something wasn't making sense here. "Kakarot, you were the first," Vegeta stated coldly.

Kakarot shook his head. "Don't I wish. Something about Gohan that made him become a Super Saiyan. I was just surprise that he never said anything. He probably didn't want to make a big fuss of it because of my mate. She almost had a heart attack when I told her. Gohan is the only Super Saiyan that we know of."

"That's not true, Dad! You're a super saiyan, and so is Vegeta."

"What's your name?"

Kakarot frown. "What's this about?" When his prince wouldn't answer him, he told them. "My name is Kakarot, son of Bardock and Lactuca."

"Your mother name is Lactuca?

"Well, your mother's name is Rafflesia!"

Vegeta's mouth dropped. How could Kakarot know his mother's name? He never told anyone except…Bulma. Bulma never had the chance to tell the idiot saiyan her name. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"My mother's name!"

Kakarot scratched his head, a habit he learn in the few years he said on Planet Earth. "What? Everyone knows the Queen's name. What's wrong with you? Is Princess Bulma giving you a rough time?" Kakarot smirked. "She told ChiChi that she wanted to have another little saiyan to raise."

"What!"

Videl stomped her foot. "Gohan! I thought you said you father died!"

"Uh, he did." Gohan glanced back at his suppose-to-be dead father. "Why are you here? Is something going to happen?"

Kakarot frown. "I--I don't know. One minute I was getting into my space pod, and then I woke up here." He looked around the room. He noticed several pictures sitting on top of a desk piled with a couple of very thick books. He walked over there and picked up one of the snapshots. It was a picture of himself with a younger Gohan. He couldn't remember when the picture was taken. Another snapshot was of his two sons smiling in outfits similar to the long dead Turtle Hermit. Why would his sons be wearing those? Why weren't they wearing saiyan armor? 

Vegeta sent Gohan a telepathic message. _~I don't think this is your father. He would never call himself by his given name.~_

Gohan nodded. _~Yeah, something's wrong. It does feel like his ki alter a little.~ _Gohan sent back to the older saiyan.

__

~Do you want to take him down, or should I?~ 

~He's pretending to be my father. Let me.~

Vegeta nodded. "Kakarot" _~Do it now!~_ "isn't your real name, weakling."

Gohan tackled Kakarot before Vegeta even finished his sentence. Gohan easily put the older man in a death lock. "Who are you?"

Kakarot tried to pull Gohan's arm away from his neck. "I'm Kakarot!"

Gohan tighten his grip. "You are not," he said angry.

"Gohan! What's going on here?"

The teen saiyan never loosen his death grip on the older saiyan as he looked up at the raven hair girl. "Videl… It's hard to explain. I'll tell you later, okay?"

"It's not okay!" Videl crossed her arms. "I want to know now, Son Gohan!"

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Zam paced in his space ship. Two worm babies were in the next room. He couldn't decide how much money to request. How much did it cost to buy the needed parts? Was a dollar enough money? Or maybe a dime was more than enough money for the parts they needed. 

Xam came up to his leader. "Zam, how do you tell how much something is worth?"

Zam shook his head. "Find out by 18 o'clock."

Yam raised his hand. Zam glared at him. "Yes?"

"Um, it's not 18 o'clock--it's 6 o'clock, sir."

Zam reached out and pulled on Yam's antenna. "Shut up!"

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Gia, a stress out Capsule Corp. doctor, was laughing as she made her way around CC. Anyone who saw her would say she was insane because she was laughing as she strangle an imaginary neck. "He always do this to me. Why? What have I ever done to him? Nothing! Except being born! I can't help that. I wish I can…" She stopped talking to herself as she arrived at the Son's Suite. She rapped quickly on the door before shoving open the saiyan-proof door. Gia followed the voices to Son Gohan's bedroom. What she saw surprised her. "Geez!" No one turn to look at her. "Is that who I think it is? It is, isn't it?"

Kakarot looked up at the newcomer. He knew her. Maybe she would help him. "Dr. Gyoza! Help me! The Prince and my son has gone insane."

Dr. Gia didn't even glance his way. She rushed over to Videl Satan and shook her hand. "You probably don't remember me, but a while ago you saved my life. I was taken hostage and you and the Great Saiyaman rescued me and my little sister Alex." She tucked a strain of purple and silver hair behind her ear. The two different color highlights in her black hair matched her eye color perfectly. "I just want to say thank you! My little sister might have died if it wasn't for you." She let go of Videl's hands. She glared at Vegeta. "What do you want? I heard someone was dying up here."

Vegeta glared at the doctor. "Nobody died. Unfortunately for me, I gave him a Senzu bean."

Gia shook a finger at him. "You know that Ms. Briefs doesn't like you wasting the Senzu beans. What am I suppose to tell her when I can't fix one of your 'little' problem when you train too hard with Trunks? You could kill Trunks!" Gia crossed her arms. Vegeta was always causing her to work after hours. She never has time to go play with her nine-year-old sister. "Gohan! I never knew you were here? Skipping school? Better not let you mother find out!" Gia gasped as she saw who was choking to death in the teenager's arms. "Son Goku! I heard you were dead! How was it? Had fun? Did they treat you right up there?"

Kakarot loosen his hold on his son's arm. Dr. Gyoza called him 'Goku'. Nobody called him by his hated Earthling name. Dr. Gyoza would know not to call him 'Goku'. After all, her husband was his second in command. They often invited him and ChiChi to have dinner. 

"Gohan, please let your father go. I probably should do a check up on him. He has been dead for seven years."

The bedroom door open. Everyone turn to look at who it was. "Woman, get out of here!" shouted Vegeta. 

Bulma didn't even paused as she entered. "Gohan! What on earth are you doing to poor Goku?"

~_That's not Kakarot! This imposter is here for a reason. We'll get him to talk. Talk these Earthlings out of here. Gohan wouldn't like it if his future mate got injured.~_

"Mate?" Bulma squealed. "Wait until ChiChi hears this!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she received a death glare from her husband. She grabbed the doctor and the teenage girl's hand. "Come with me. The boys have to have a little talk. Dr. Gia, don't you have more people to heal? I'm sure, there must be something you have to do right now."

Dr. Gia bowed her head. "Yes, Ms. Briefs. I'll just be on my way. I have a Kane Marsh who was skateboarding in front of the building when Mr. Vegeta shot him. His right arm wasn't looking too good last time I checked."

Videl turn to look over her shoulder just as Vegeta punched the guy in the face. She winced as she hard his nose broke. "That doesn't look like talking! That guy was almost dead a little bit ago. I can't believe Son Gohan would help that maniac."

"That so-called 'maniac' happens to be my husband." Bulma glared at her. "Just who are you again?"

"Videl Satan."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Satan--as in Hercule Satan?

"Yes."

"Dende help ChiChi understand!" she prayed. Her friend isn't going to like this one bit. If only this girl was anyone but the daughter of that fraud… 

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Goten looked around. He didn't know where he was! _I'm lost!_ he thought panicky. He glanced around the city. He was taken to a big city last week when he was saiyan-napped. But nothing looked familiar. He tugged at a lady's dress. "Can you help me?"

The woman turn her brown eyes down at the little boy. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm lost." Goten then put his thumb in his mouth. He didn't do that often; only when he was nervous. His mother was going to kill him for getting lost.

"Do you live around here?" the woman asked. Goten shook his head. "Okay. What's your name?"

"I'm Son Goten."

"Well, Son Goten, I'm Amy. Come with me. I'll take you to the police station. Maybe he can help us." Goten only nodded. 

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Trunks landed on the other side of the city from Goten. He looked around. He noticed he had landed in a alley. At first glance, he thought he was by himself until he noticed a man with green hair. He walked up to the man. "Excused me, sir, but could you tell me where I am?"

The man turn around, startled. "I didn't noticed you coming in here, kid." He noticed the boy's clothing wasn't like the other children he meets in the street. This kid actually had a nice home. "Where's your parents?"

Trunks crossed his arms. "Why do you care?"

A brown hair woman stepped out of the shadows and placed her tan hand on the man's equally tan shoulder. "Kamoru Daijo! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Kamoru nodded his head towards Trunks. The woman smiled down at him. "Oh! Hi there, cutie? Are you going to join us? I bet you would like the other children. I'm sure we can find something useful for you to do."

Kamoru Daijo and Penchy Du housed at least a dozen runaways and orphaned children living in the streets. Most often, the children they find, would leave and live a better life somewhere else. But there was a few of them like the ones they housed would never go back to that kind of happy life they had forsaken. 

"Useful for what?"

Penchy smiled at him. "We house runaway and orphan children," she explained. She examined his clothing. "Did you recently ran away, kiddo?"

Trunks thought about what the couple in front of him had said. "So you live in the streets?" The cheerful woman nodded. "So you would know about anything going down around here, right?" This time the man, Kamoru, nodded slowly at him. "Maybe you can help me."

"Help you with what?"

Trunks lean in closer and said in a low voice as he was confessing a great secret. "I'm looking for my twin brother and his best friend. They were sai--kidnapped. They have to be somewhere in this city. You had to have heard something like that. I'll pay you a ton of money. After all, I'm going be the next Capsule Corporation President in several couple years."

A small girl's voice called out into the alleyway, "But there's only one son of Capsule Corp."

Kamoru sighed as he realized that his younger sister had followed him. "Kat, why are you here?"

Kat stepped out of the shadows. "Kam, you know you need me. If I wasn't here, you would have trusted this little pip squeak!"

Trunks glared at the girl. "I am Dr. Briefs' grandson."

"Then you don't have a twin brother!"

=M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A 

Vegeta quickly put energy rings to bind Kakarot in a chair. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Kakarot glared at him. "I'll never answer an imposter like you!"

Vegeta snarled at him. "You are the imposter here! The Kakarot I know hates his saiyan name. He prefers his detested Earthling name."

"Goku," Kakarot spat. "I despised that name. Although I never could rid myself of that man's memory. My mate loved that old man like an uncle."

Gohan angry placed his hands on the chair's arms. "My father died seven years ago in the battle against Cell. You can't be him for numerous reasons. One--his Grandpa Gohan was a great man and he loved that old man. Two--he could never act like you do, not even in battle. Three--"

"I get it!" yelled Kakarot. "You've all gone crazy! That's what! Some being strong then Frieza, probably this Cell you speak of, brainwashed all of Planet Vegeta. Hopefully, they haven't brainwashed the rest of my crew." _When I get free, I'll free the rest of you from your brainwashed prison. I don't know how this Cell got through the planet's defenses but I'll find a way to be him,_ Kakarot vowed to himself as he stared into his son's angry ebony eyes. 

M-sama: Thanks all ya people who reviewed! And you really gotta thank Stoked for reviewing for the last chapter today. And had no desired to write today until I saw that he reviewed.

Trunks: But your other reviewers helped didn't it?

M-sama: Of course they did! **whispered to Trunks** Don'tcha know I'm trying to get more people to review? **rolls eyes** Duh!

Trunks: **smirks and taps microphone**

M-sama: **covers mouth with hands** Opps! No body heard that, right?


	6. Another Author's Note

****

Author's Note

I've been getting several emails asking me to update along with reviews. **sighs** I would love to update any fics I have posted but . . . I lost most of my work. I had to reboot my computer. I barely lost a story from that but the disk I placed my fics in won't let me get into my files. There's something wrong with the disk. I'm so mad at it! Hopefully, I find some of my fics on other disks. **laughs** If I can find them. My lil bro likes to throw stuff around. He hates when I place things on the computer desk. **mumbles** Stupid, little brothers! 

I'm not going to place on of the blame on my stupid, old computer and little brothers. I've also been busy with school and keeping my grades high. Next year I'm going to going to college while still in my senior year so I'll need good grades to do that. Plus moving and job hunting as taken away my time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update one of my fics soon. Thanks for reading and waiting for me to finish writing them.


End file.
